Loss of Romance
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Will Oliver's persistence finally pay off?


**Title:** Loss of Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Oliver  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 818  
 **Summary:** Will Oliver's persistence finally pay off?  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **George Von Reticus - Bronze - Incorporate the location of the Astronomy Tower into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Speed Drabble - Prompts Used - ray, dog, sugar

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 29. "Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them." (dialogue) [15 points]

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Oliver/Hermione / Romance Genre: Astronomy Tower / Title: Loss of Romance / Adjective: Afraid / Adjective: Alone / Adjective: Black / Adjective: Bold / Adjective: Dull / Adjective; Easy / Adjective: Enchanting / Adjective: Exquisite / Adjective: Greedy / Noun: Ache / Noun: Annoyance / Noun: Appetite / Noun: Firecracker / Exclamation: Ugh / Word Set: (word) Cry, (object) Gloves, (word) Remorseful, (word) Journey / Open: Receptive / Preposition: Outside / Said: Badgered / Said: Purred / Said: Exclaimed / Walked: Trudged / Walked: Strutted / Friends Vocabulary: Admirer

 **The Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge:** Hermione/Oliver

 **200 characters in 200 days challenge:** 10\. Oliver Wood

* * *

Hermione stood alone on the Astronomy Tower; looking outside on the Hogwarts ground, as a ray of sunshine highlighted her, making her look even more enchanting to Oliver's greedy eyes.

He took his gloves off as he finally completed his journey to who he knew was his true love. He just had to tell Hermione about her status as 'the one' for him..

He straightened his spine. He wasn't afraid. He really wasn't. And now was a time to be bold and certain. Hermione could detect fear after all. She might be sweet as sugar most of the time, but she could be ruthless as well, and he didn't want to be vulnerable to her.

He strutted over to her in an easy gait.

She turned her head, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He hoped she appreciated his physique in his favorite black shirt. He knew he looked good in it.

"Hello, Mr. Flying Instructor."

"Hello Miss Arithmancy Professor." There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Oliver _had_ to break it. "Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them?" He could have smacked himself.

"Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were such a dog," she declared disgustedly.

"Dog?" Oliver questioned.

"Muggle saying."

Oliver grinned.

Hermione smirked. "It's not a compliment."

Oliver frowned. Her comment made his heart ache a bit, but one of the reasons he liked her so much was because she was like a firecracker. He knew life would never be dull if she was at his side.

"That's not nice. I was coming over to ask you out to dinner."

"I lost my appetite," she wryly answered.

"Oh, come on," he badgered. Hopefully if he was enough of an annoyance, she would give in, even if it was only to get him to leave her alone.

"Why should I? If I say no, you'll just move onto the next girl."

"You have said no to me a thousand times, but I still here. I don't understand why you think the worst of me."

Her expression suddenly turned remorseful. "I'm sorry, Oliver. You're right. I do think the worst of you, and you have done nothing to warrant it. You're an athlete like Ron is. And he made me cry when he dumped me for all of the girls that threw themselves at him because of it. I told myself no one would ever have that kind of power over me again, and until now, I've kept that promise. You're getting dangerously close to my heart, though, and I don't want that."

For the first time, he saw in Hermione's eyes that the only reason she hadn't been receptive to his advances was because she was afraid of being hurt. And, not for the first time, he wanted to curse Ron Weasley black and blue for hurting this exquisite woman.

"Hermione, I'm not like Ron. I know how lucky I'd be to have you, and I would never throw that away. Give me a chance to prove that not only am I better man than he is, but I smarter so I know to treasure you the way you deserve."

"You're making it very hard to say no," she purred, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Good. I've been an admirer of you for years, but it was only when we both began working at Hogwarts that I started looking at you in a way that was more than friendly. I want my chance with you, and you'll never regret giving it to me. I promise, and I _never_ break my promises."

"I know. Katie told me that when she was trying to convince me to give you a chance. It's not often that girls try to help their ex-boyfriends get a new girl."

"That right there should tell you what kind of guy I am."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I think it does."

"So, a chance? Please?"

"I was going to tell you that there was no romance with the way you approached things, especially with the disgusting line you opened up with, before storming off, but your speech would have made me a liar. Okay, I'll go out to dinner with you _one_ time. And if I don't want to go out with you again, you don't bother me anymore about it. Deal?"

Oliver nodded. "Deal, and I know you _will_ want to go out with me again. I guarantee it."

She smiled. "We'll see."

He held his hand out to her. She rolled her eyes but allowed him to take it.

He almost skipped as she trudged after him, moving her legs a bit faster to keep up with him.

Oliver's mind whirled with the possibilities. He needed the perfect place for his first date with Hermione. And he was determined to make sure it would be the first date of many.


End file.
